The Present for Seto
by KaibaPuppy
Summary: Joey gets a present for Seto to bring them together! Presents are so much fun! - rr! No flames please!


The Present  
  
By: KaibaPuppy  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Summary: Joey gets Seto a Present! Presents are fun!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Joey: This evil witch owns nothing... Except for a thong... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! ~~~ I was sitting in class thinking.. why am I thinking and why am I thinking about what I'm thinking about what I'm thinking? Wow.. I really don't know... why am I still thinking??? Well the bell rang and I jumped out my seat and ran down the hall.  
  
"Schools over for the next 2 ½ months!" I heard some people shout.  
  
For some reason all I had was one thing on my mind: What will make Seto like me but hate the thing that makes him like me?  
  
I was looking all over the place! I just couldn't find it. Then I found it! Something that will remind him of me and will bring us together! I bought it and bought its accessories. Everything it needs to be perfect. I just need to get Seto's closest friend on it. Now who is that?! Does he even have friends? Ah! Mokuba!  
  
I ran home and called the Kaiba residence right away!  
  
"Hello? This is Seto Kaiba speaking."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Set- Kaiba? Can I talk to Mokuba please?"  
  
"Joey?! What do you want?!"  
  
"Aw! Kaiba just give him the damn phone!"  
  
"You better not use that language in your conversation, dog. Or I will surely know about it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, Mokuba?"  
  
"No it's the Yeti... of course it's me!"  
  
"I'm glad.. I really thought you were the Yeti."  
  
I'm not kidding.  
  
"Well I gotta ask you something."  
  
"Uh... yeah?"  
  
I guess I didn't know how to put it because I just was sitting there like a piece of crap, smelling like shit. "Hello?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, can you help me with something?"  
  
"Yeah... what is it"  
  
"Here let me tell you.."  
  
(5 min. later)  
  
"How interesting.."  
  
"Will you do it?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure!"  
  
"Okay! I'll drop it off tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Sure! Bye!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
I hung up the phone and set up my present. It looked perfect.  
  
" No one could resist this! Plus! This is the most expensive out of that store! Damn people charged me $550 just for this thing! Well it's worth it if it brings me and Seto together."  
  
The next morning, I dropped by the Kaiba mansion to drop off the gift. I took the box, rang the doorbell, and ran as fast as my legs would go. I hid in the bush and Seto answered the door. Dang he's beautiful. Does he sleep in the uniform for work? It's 6:30 in the morning!  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He looked at his present and yelled for Mokuba.  
  
"Yes Big Brother?"  
  
"Come here! I found something!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's... It's a puppy."  
  
"Really? Does he have a name tag?"  
  
"Yes. His name is.. Jou???"  
  
"Does that surprise you? It's just a name."  
  
"A little. Lets take... Jou inside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went inside and I left. I wonder what they think about the puppy..  
  
The next day I went outside. I found a poster and it said:  
  
Found puppy. Name: Jou Gender: Male Found: At the Kaiba Mansion. Come to the Kaiba residence to claim him.  
  
Good job Mokuba! He did just as I wanted. In two weeks, I'll go to the Kaiba Mansion and claim the puppy. Then there's gonna be a turn around...  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
I went to the Kaiba mansion and knocked on the door. Mokuba answered it, just as planned and invited me inside.  
  
"Big brother! Joey's come to take Jou!"  
  
"Okay Mokuba, where's Jou?"  
  
"Seto's giving him a bath."  
  
"Well sit down and tell me all the things you did with him for the past two weeks and cry."  
  
"Okay.. I was walking him and he made a dookie in the backyard and told Seto it was another dog and I was feeding him some turkey off the table when Seto wasn't looking!"  
  
He started to cry. Not a fake cry. This one was real. Seto came down stairs and saw Mokuba crying.  
  
"And when we went to the Baskin Robin's and we went to the back to try all thirty one flavors and there were only 23 different flavors!"  
  
Wow. I always thought there were actually 31 flavors. Yugi was right! They are lying!  
  
"Puppy"  
  
"Kaiba"  
  
"I was talking to the puppy."  
  
"Well... I.. so?"  
  
He sat down next to Mokuba and patted his back.  
  
"It's alright. We'll get a knew puppy."  
  
"But I want Jou!"  
  
"We can buy the same dog and name it Jou... or dog."  
  
"It's not the same!"  
  
Dang that kid can cry. And I only told him for a few minutes. It's been like an hour.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Mokuba."  
  
"Yes, Joey"  
  
"You can keep Jou."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"If it's alright with rich and spoiled."  
  
"Shut your trap, dog. You can keep him"  
  
"Only on one condition."  
  
"What now, mutt?"  
  
"I get to see him when I want to."  
  
"What if were not home?"  
  
I walked over to Seto and put my arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Well my friend.. that's what these are for."  
  
I rang HIS keys in front of his face.  
  
"What the?! How did you?!"  
  
"Found them in front of your house. You need to be more responsible..."  
  
I waved my finger at him and winked.  
  
"Well.. Fine! How long a day?"  
  
"As much as I want, KAAAIIIBBAAA!!!"  
  
I slipped and fell into this nasty liquid. I think the dog had to go and I fell in it. Seto snickered at me and Mokuba was laughing. The puppy ran up to me and licked my face. I think I was at least 15 different shades of red.  
  
"Nice one, Wheeler."  
  
"Ah shut up!"  
  
I Stood up and sat down on the floor near Seto's feet. What's wrong with this guy?! Is there anything not KC that he wears?! He's probably wearing KC Boxers or briefs! Or thongs. Or man panties... Mmmmmmmmm.. man panties... I think I was drooling or something cause when I looked at the Kaiba Bros they were looking at me like I belong in the mental house!  
  
"Dog?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi? Yami "Seto? Do you think he's sick?"  
  
"Lets see."  
  
He reached over to my forehead and... he, he!  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
... Slapped me...  
  
"Looks fine to me"  
  
He snickered at me and crossed his arms.  
  
"He's probably dreaming about shaved baboons."  
  
I am not! I was dreaming about... Mmmmmmmmmmmm... Man panties..  
  
"Well, dog are you gonna stay or you gonna go? Pick one."  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
His eyes went big. So big, I thought they'll pop. He ran upstairs and opened his door. He came back and handed me clothes.  
  
"Shower."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shower, you stink."  
  
I took the clothes he offered and showered. After the shower, I changed into Seto's clothes. They smelt nice but they were big. His shirts collar always showed my shoulder. This is like a fat man' shirt actually. His pants were baggy. I lived with it and went down stairs. I smelt something nice. Mmmmm... Pork chops. I went to the dinning room and found the Kaiba Bros eating.  
  
"Hey guys! What's for dinner?"  
  
"I said you could stay. I didn't say you could live here."  
  
"Sheesh. Manners Oh be spoiled one"  
  
He rolled his eyes and got out of his chair. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you plan to live here? If you do let me know now."  
  
"Mmmm. Maybe."  
  
"I need a deffinant yes or no?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He pushed me aside and stormed out of the kitchen. Does he want me to live here? ~~~~  
  
BBE: How'd you like it? My sister Mavelus liked it. Please r/r no flames! 


End file.
